


Clothing Exchange

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara finds Ava wearing her exercise clothes and boxing.





	Clothing Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have posted in a while that isn't a request. I had already had it written, but I'm just posting it now. I am still working on more AvaLance requests at the moment, and requests are still open!

Sara can’t find Ava anywhere on the ship. She had hoped that Ava wouldn’t just leave in the morning this time, and Ava had said that she’d stay for breakfast, but maybe she had forgotten or chickened out.

“Gideon, do you know where Ava is?” Sara asks the AI. “Is she onboard?”

“Yes. She is in the gym,” Gideon says.

Sara sighs with relief. That should have been the first place she checked, but she must have forgotten. “Thank you, Gideon.”

She runs through the halls to the gym and pushes the door open. She isn’t prepared to see Ava boxing at a punching bag in workout clothes. Especially the particular workout clothes she’s wearing.

“Is that my sports bra?” Sara asks.

“Yeah,” Ava pants. There’s sweat dripping down it into Ava’s cleavage. Her muscles are shining, and when she turns, Sara can see the diamond shaped tattoo on her back in more detail than she had ever noticed in the dark. Sara wants to reach out and trace the scratches she’d left on Ava’s broad shoulders. 

“And my exercise pants?”

“Yeah,” Ava grunts, striking the target with her fist.

“They’re too small,” Sara says. She can get the full effect of every detail of Ava’s leg muscles. 

“You should be taller, then,” Ava says. She hits the punching bag again and takes a break to drink water.

“You know you could just have Gideon make you clothes that fit, right?” Sara asks.

“Nah. She still hates me,” Ava says. Her biceps show as she takes another slurp of water.

“Want to practice boxing a live opponent?” Sara asks.

“Are you offering?” 

“Yeah. I know you want to hit me,” Sara says.

Ava gets another water bottle, and Sara pulls her shirt off so they’re both just wearing undergarments and leggings. Sara stretches her arms and legs and pulls gloves on. She waits for Ava to strike. 

Ava darts at her and throws a few test punches. Sara dodges them and pivots so she’s right in front of Ava. She throws her elbow back. Ava grunts as it hits her collarbone.

Sara takes a step back. Ava is watching her without mercy now. This time, she waits for Sara to attack. 

Sara lunges at her opponent, bringing her fist down hard. Ava blocks the blow with her arm and rams Sara with her knee.

Sara is starting to feel the exertion, but she’s not going to give up. She calculates her next move and runs toward Ava.

Sara rams her fist into Ava’s face. Ava spits, and it’s blood. She wipes her lip on her forearm and Sara takes the chance to grab her.

Ava brings a fist down on her, but it glances off. Sara jabs her in the gut. Ava grabs her arm and forces it back. 

Sara is close enough to her to knock her down. They both fall, now wrestling more than boxing. 

Sara pins Ava to the ground. Ava’s borrowed sports bra is sliding up on her torso, revealing more skin. 

Ava takes advantage of the distraction and flips them over so she’s on top of Sara. Their bodies are pressed together, and Sara can’t tell if the sweat covering her abdomen is hers or Ava’s. 

Ava’s face is an inch above her. Sara looks up at her, still panting.

“I’d offer to take a water break, but- mmph!” Sara starts saying before Ava lunges for her mouth. They’re kissing on the floor. Sara reaches behind Ava to pull at her bra. 

“Gideon,” Sara gasps. “Can you-”

“The door is already locked, Captain,” Gideon says.

“Thanks,” Sara pants. Ava starts kissing her neck, hard, and Sara scratches at her back again. Sara slides her hand down Ava’s back and feels her thigh muscles through the fabric. It’s difficult to do in boxing gloves, but Sara doesn't care. She smells leather and the woodsy antiperspirant Ava uses. She feels the slide of sweat between them and blood from Ava’s lip on her neck. 

“You should wear my clothes more often,” Sara says.


End file.
